creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ChristianWallis
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ Defecating all over your clean admin page Exactly what the title says. So, how does it feel now that you're officially a tyrant? Just wait 'till your first "i hte u for delete my storie,I SHIT ON UR FATNES!!" message. Also, any particular reason for the lack of "Check out these stories (nudity included)" blogs? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 12:30, December 13, 2016 (UTC) * Our self-titled 'protagonist' is getting very annoying today. * Hey there, again. While making a comment I discovered that you have a narration for The Shimmering Tree (great story, by the way). Yet, you haven't linked it on the story itself nor your page. Is it a simple case of bad memory? If yes, I can relat- Oh, wait, I was supposed to take the hooker out of the- ah, ruined my dinner. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:51, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Re:Naming Hello. I received a message telling me that I needed to change the title of my history. I'd suggest "Down to the bone" if it's available. Thank you and bye for now.Frederick Barbarossa (talk) 20:01, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you very much for editing my story. Sorry for the title mistake but this was my first creepypasta. I'll try to read the site rules better next time. Until next time.Frederick Barbarossa (talk) 20:11, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Uh... I noticed something Hey Christian, I noticed you left the 'name' in your story, Lamprey spider. Just thought I'd let you know. Also, I noticed... uh... you decided to clean up around here. Hold on, I bet there's an echo!! an echo!! echo! . . . Nice. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 00:56, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Good! good... . . . Congratulations Congratulations on becoming an admin. TenebrousTorrentTalk 05:35, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Story thoughts I know you're busy with your new admin duties, but was hoping you'd take a look at my story Father's Love when you have a chance. It's one of my personal favorites that I've written but has gotten very little love from a comments standpoint. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 18:42, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback, glad you enjoyed it Congrats Hey Chris, guess I'm late, either way congrats on getting your admin's rights. By the way, I have a question; it is a wise decision to go from 3rd perspective into 1st perspective. Back and forth so on? RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 14:50, December 15, 2016 (UTC) I see, thanks for the response. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 15:00, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Username Link Hey Christian, you can link to one's username by writing this: . See -> . It's a useful little template. MrDupin (talk) 19:08, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Be sure I'll never let go. Also, are you sure it wasn't because you wrote it as ShadowSwimmer77 instead of Shadowswimmer77? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:15, December 15, 2016 (UTC) I have no idea what you just did to trigger that thing, but that was awesome! I have teasing material for years! Years baby, years! But seriously, at this exact moment three username links are broken. I never had that problem, here's what you should: use the preview mode as much as possible (but I'm sure you already do that) and if putting the username between still doesn't work next time, try doing it like Example. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:21, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :Beforehand you had written this: ShadowSwimmer77. This tells the wiki to link to the page User and the text appearing on the screen is ShadowSwimmer77. You can link to Swimmer's user page like this: User:Shadowswimmer77, but the text displayed is User:Shadowswimmer, which is kinda ugly. One way to work around this is to write Shadowswimmer77, but you are writing too much. A better way to do this is to write , which does the same as the previous one, but you write less. :A final way to link to a user is the one you used, where you write MrDupin. The first part is the link, and after the space you have the text appearing. You can test this yourself in the editor, to see how they work. MrDupin (talk) 19:36, December 15, 2016 (UTC) tis the season We don't do much for Christmas these days, but I've been stressing over my final project for comics class and my newfound social life has been distracting me too much (and making me broke). Thanks for posting the review! I should be able to actually read and write again soon, now that finals are over. Thank god.--Mikemacdee (talk) 05:54, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Review Request Hey, I wrote something and I wanted to see if you could review it when you get a chance. I don't know if it'd be considered NSFW, but I think it's alright. Considering it's mental illness and you study psych, I thought I'd ask you about it. If you get a chance, could you review it? Here's the link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:565345 Rhyveee (talk) 14:47, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Favor Hey, Christian. Could you do me a favor and delete one of my older stories? I feel it doesn't meet my personal standards (low as they may be) anymore. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:01, December 17, 2016 (UTC) christmas contest mistake It was just pointed out to me on the work shop that I used the wrong prompt. It was a total mistake on my part, I read the message on the page wrong. I have the story up on the workshop and would still like to add it. If this disqualifies me from the competition I understand. Being this close to Christmas I don't think I could write another story in time. Nowhereman0828 (talk) 00:13, December 18, 2016 (UTC)Nowhereman0828 Re: Mistake Ha ha. I'm willing to let it slide, but will mostly likely doc some points for it. JohnathanNash (talk) 13:51, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Question About The Rules Hi Christian, I had a question about the rules. What are the rules regarding competitions? I had an idea, but I don't really know what the rules are. So does one have to have a specific rank or something to make one or what would I have to do? I wanted to make a competition in which the writer would use part or all of the song lyrics from Nightcall by Kavinsky. I thought it'd be a good idea since the song is rather dark if taken out of context. Thanks, Rhyveee (talk) 18:10, December 20, 2016 (UTC) IHABAM review posted I finally did it, and it was easier this time because there doesn't seem to be as much to deliberate about with this story. Basically of the three stories you asked me to review, Ixodida was the good one.--Mikemacdee (talk) 22:13, December 20, 2016 (UTC)